Grayson, we will never speak of this again
by sue13245
Summary: Damian secretly cares for his brother, but learned never to show any emotion. After Dick has a deadly encounter with Crane's fear toxin though, he finds himself alone and overwhelmed by the recent turn of events. Can Damian help his devoted brother or will his pride get the better of him?
1. Chapter 1

"NO! Not again! Please not this moment again! I can't take this anymore. MOM! DAD! Please listen to me! DON'T GO! Please I don't want to lose you again! NOT THIS TIME! NOT ANYMORE…."

This was all Damian needed to hear. With a rare alarmed look on his face, he immediately raced to Grayson's room. This had only happened once since Damian came into the picture. Drake had warned Damian about this and what to do but Damian didn't listen. How could he? This was coming from Drake, his mortal enemy and the man he replaced. Damian knew he was better and more prepared in every aspect than his predecessor and would surely not need to hear any advice from him. This line of thinking soon left his mind as he was caught unaware of what to do. This was one of the few moments that Damian would end up regretting — one of the few he would concede defeat.

"I should have listened to Drake" quietly said Damian as all he could do was watch as his partner squirmed around in bed with a very troubled look on his face. He didn't know what to do and was paralyzed with fear and anxiety.

The last time this happened, Drake was there to comfort Grayson. He could only watch from the sidelines not knowing what to do and not wanting them to be aware of his presence. This time, however, Drake wasn't around. He was off somewhere with the demigoddess, the hyperactive imbecile and the clone with an identity crisis. Pennyworth wasn't around either. He was at the manor with Gordon, Cain and Brown for the weekend. He could easily pick up the phone to call either one of them but his stupid pride prevented him from seeking any help even though he knew this could cost Grayson his life. He knew he had to act soon though.

"What could be the cause of all this?" murmured Damian. He didn't know if this was weakness Grayson was displaying or just plain fear. He always knew Grayson wasn't as tough as Father, but he didn't know that someone as cheerful and idiotic as his partner could have such a horrible past. He couldn't comprehend how Grayson could cover his sadness so well with that stupid smile of his. Damian knew about Grayson's past but he couldn't understand how it still bothered his partner. Grayson is an adult and it has almost been a decade since then. Surely he should have moved on by now. In the League, they were taught that the past was a mere hindrance that must be cut if it proved to be a sign of weakness. If a mere ten year old such as he could understand the necessity of that act, why couldn't Grayson do it as well? Why does he still have nightmares? It also didn't help that this recent episode was compounded by a recent encounter with Crane and his fear toxin. This definitely made things much worse.

"Damn it! Of all the times for both of them to be unavailable… Where is Grayson's cellular phone? I need to acquire a way to contact them!" screamed Damian as he finally let go of his pride to remedy the situation. He went around searching for the phone until he heard an unexpected name uttered

"NO! NOT YOU TOO! DAMIAN!" screamed Dick as he staggered around in bed.

"Why would Grayson utter my name? Was I in his nightmare as well?" thought Damian as he turned back around. Damian went closer to Grayson who was sweating profusely as he tossed and turned from side to side. Damian knew that he had to wake Grayson now and had to stop him before he could hurt himself.

"GRAYSON! Wake up! DAMN IT! You better wake up right this instant!" He shook Dick's shoulders to try to wake him up but to no avail. Dick did not stop yelling no matter how hard Damian shook his shoulders. Damian knew he had to try something else. With a very resigned look on his face, he gave a heavy back-handed slap to Grayson's cheek. He kept slapping both cheeks with tears in his eyes, snot flowing from his nose and sobbing which eventually overcame even Grayson's quieting wails.

"Please wake up, Richard. Please don't leave me. You promised that we would always be together! Batman and Robin will never die right?" wept Damian as he was surprised to have his next slap suddenly stopped by two firm hands.

"Damian, relax. I'm all right now. You can stop crying," said Dick as he suddenly sat up on his bed to give Damian a reassuring hug. His puffed-up red cheeks were an unexpectedly funny sight to Damian who suddenly let out a chuckle.

"Grayson, I apologize for the injury I inflicted upon you" slowly said Damian as the recent torrent of emotions was still overwhelming him and he had a hard time speaking.

"It's okay Damian, I know you didn't mean it but damn did you really have to hit me that hard? I look like I just got stung by a swarm of bees" said Dick as he examined his current state in the mirror. Even with his state like this, he could still manage to crack a joke that made Damian chuckle again.

"What was your dream about?" Damian asked curiously but he soon came to regret it when he started to see the tears well up in Dick's eyes.

"It started out like always. I tried in vain to stop my parents. However this time, things were different…" said Dick as he suddenly trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm used to seeing my parents die in my dreams and I have made peace with their deaths. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones this time."

"Who else were there?"

"Bruce, Jason, Tim, Babs, Helena, Cass, Steph and even you were there, Damian. I even forgot that I was dreaming because it seemed so real. It was torture seeing each one of you fall to your deaths one-by-one but seeing you on that ledge about to fall and die really set me off though" said Dick with a quivering tone in his voice.

"Why so?"

"Because Damian, not only were you my little brother but you were also my partner. I promised to make sure that you were safe and that you would have a better, happier life. Seeing you about to die made me believe that I failed you — that I let you down." He choked on the last part and didn't say anything anymore but Damian knew what he had to do. Damian knew he would regret this later on but he needed to do this now, at least for Dick, and gave him a big hug.

"You have not failed me, Richard, and I appreciate everything you have done for me. You are my best friend and not only do I consider you my brother but I also consider you the closest I have to a proper parent" said Damian quietly as he was so embarrassed that he could not even look Dick in the eyes.

Dick was clearly so shocked that he had managed to stop crying. He thought Damian was joking and was even about to say one back but after he saw how serious his little brother was, he had to hold himself back. He gave Damian a reassuring pat on the head and gave him a big smile.

"Thank you" said Dick.

This small comment of gratitude managed to put a rare smile on Damian's face that for a moment, Dick remembered how young Damian was. Damian always spoke like an adult but seeing him finally act his age surprised Dick.

The two were in an embrace for quite some time that when Dick tried to stand up, he noticed that Damian managed to fall asleep on his lap. Dick carried Damian off to his bed and tucked him in for the night. After that, Dick went to take a shower and went back to bed.

The next morning was business as usual. Dick woke up to a swift kick in the stomach by Damian.

"Last night never happened and if you tell a living soul, I promise to gag you and kill you and-"He kept ranting on but Dick didn't mind. He knew that underneath that tough exterior was his baby brother who cared for him and would never leave him unless of course, Damian decided he was too old to be babied. Until then though, he was and always will be his dear baby brother.

A/N: Ok this is my first Fanfiction and i want to give SO much credit to Fleeting Interest. He is my editor/beta reader and i really suggest that you guys read his stories cause he is a great author and i cant stress it enough. Ok i hope you guys liked the story and PM me if you want me to continue. Plzz Review and Favorite it would mean so much to me. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_Dick's POV_

I only know one way to get the truth out of Damian. I did this only once before and loved it.

Loved seeing the way my little brother squirmed and laughed. Never before did I hear Damian laugh. I couldn't help thinking how cute Damian looked; with his round cheeks flushed and tears forming at the corner of his eyes. The wrinkles from his perpetual scowl were gone, smoothed into laugh lines instead. And at that one unguarded moment when dark blue eyes looked at him, Dick thought his little brother looked like a real kid.

-Line break-

_Damain's POV_

Grayson only knows one way to get the truth out of me. Grayson had done this unforgivable act once and I hated it. Hated the way Grayson mocked him and squeezed him so tight he could barely breathe if I tried to escape.

Never before did I feel so embarrassed. But he couldn't help the strange feeling growing inside him. I had never felt this before. Even though, I found that it was warm and reassuring, like something clicked into place. For once, I felt like I wasn't the highly valued assassin I was trained to be, but a real kid.

**A/N: I know really, really short compared to my other one, but I hope you still liked it! I want to thank my beta reader Bluejay who edited my story. OK thanks for reading and would LOVE if you reviewed! It makes me so happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

As most of you know Young Justice is being cancelled by Cartoon Network. But they are many things we can do, as fans, to stop this and bring our beloved show back:

1)Petitions:

petitions/carto... & ( petitions/carto...

Please spread them out , every signature counts. Petitions are good, but it's not enough! Try tweeting the network or going to Google and typing in "contact cartoon network" and sending them a personal message! (Actual written letters are nice too) REMEMBER TO BE RESPECTFUL! Disrespect doesn't get you anything except make the network irritated at you. ALSO TRY TO USE YOUR BEST GRAMMAR AND SPELL ALL THE WORDS CORRECTLY! People are more inclined to listen to you if you don't misspell every other word.

2) Merchandise:

Try to buy as much as you can. For example, the DVDs, episodes on iTunes, and most of all the comics. If you can't because of money problems don't worry about it. But the comics are fairly cheap ($3).

3) Boycott:

Try to only watch Young Justice (and Green Latern) on Cartoon network to show it is the only cartoon that gets ratings.

4) Don't let Young Justice die:

Don't let the show be forgotten. The network thinks that after the initial backlash from fans is over, Young Justice will fade into obscurity, but let's show them that this isn't the case. Once again, don't get discouraged! Keep working at it. KEEP YJ ALIVE!

5) Share the message:

Tell you friends about this, spread the word. Here is a video which explains more thoroughly on how to bring Young Justice back.

/OUVFjDkCCt8

(To all my readers I am sorry I haven't been able to update this but after I found out Young Justice has been cancelled I spent most of my time trying to bring it back and such. Also I have been really busy with school so I haven't had much time to write. And then when I found out about Damian's death I become really depressed and lost my inspiration. But that doesn't mean I am going to stop writing I plan on posting a new chapter soon so thank you so much to those who have written reviews and followed/favorited. You were the ones how really kept me writing.)

Thank you all for reading and taking time out of your day to help bring Young Justice back. I know that if we really try we can bring Young Justice back!

-Sue13245


End file.
